Park Benches and Yellow Skittles
by LinaRiceball
Summary: A sequel to my previous fic "The Complicated Process of Thinking" . Hisao accompanies Rin to the park, where he finds out what Rin was talking about the other day... more-or-less. The title is pretty much self-explanatory. This is a bit longer than the first one. Rated K no explicit content .


Hey, it`s me again. Since I enjoyed writing the last fanfic I wrote of this ("The Complicated Process of Thinking"), I made a sequel. I may make a third one, but it all depends. If you like this little series of mine, please post a comment and tell me and, again, I will be more than happy to oblige. :)

Anyway, I hope you like this! It`s a bit longer than the last one, so be warned. xD

Oh, and also, the same rules apply; bold for Hisao`s thoughts, but since I have no plausible devices to tell you who`s speaking, you`re gonna have to go with your gut (the pattern is a bit messed up this time because of the story). Again, if you don`t understand, please tell me. I know exactly how this goes (in terms of who`s talking and when). ^^

_After the festival, Hisao has another encounter with Rin, who has taken an apparent liking to skittles._

"Park Benches and Yellow Skittles"

**A few days after the festival, I decided I`d go talk to Rin. She`s been looking a little lonely lately.**

**After a brief search, I found her room and knocked on the door.**

"Hello?"

"Come in. The door`s open."

**Rin`s voice was low and muffled, but I could just barely make out what she was saying.**

**I opened the door to a rather messy but not so-cluttered-you-can`t-see-the-floor room. In the middle where the bed was lay a very disgruntled Rin.**

"Oh, Hisao, could you get that for me?"

**She motioned slightly to a pile of clothes, on top of which was a brown bag full of art supplies.**

"I was going to go outside and paint, but I dropped my bag and fell."

**I simply nodded and retrieved the bag, not surprised in the least at Rin`s likely story.**

**I brought her the bag and thoughtfully wrapped the sash around her neck so she could carry it.**

"Thanks."

**She then got up and looked out the window.**

"You don`t think it`s going to rain, is it?"

"Nah, the weather report didn`t say anything about a storm."

"Good. I`m going to need it to be sunny for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I can`t paint if it`s not sunny. Kills the inspiration."

"And your canvas would get wet?"

**Rin stared at me for a while, pondering about this.**

"… Yes, I guess you`re right. You really are observant, Hisao."

**I had to lift a hand to my mouth to suppress a laugh. Out of all things, I would`ve expected Rin to come to at least that conclusion. As strange as she is, she sometimes points out the obvious, too.**

"Well, I can`t say I don`t try."

"But didn`t you just say it?"

**This time, I let myself laugh at will.**

"So, where are you going, Rin?"

"I`m not sure. Wherever I stop, I guess."

**I was going to stay here and rest today, but now Rin has me curious.**

"I`ll go with you, then."

"Alright. Let`s go."

**So off we went, our destination unknown to an unforeseen future.**

**…**

**By the time we finally stopped, the sun was hanging lower in the sky. It must`ve been around 1:00.**

"… Perfect."

"Why?"

**Rin blinked at me in surprise, as if the reason was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"Because now I can see everything."

**I decided not to ask what she meant by "everything".**

**I helped set up her canvas and art supplies, and lo and behold, she began to paint. I wasn`t sure what she was painting, and I didn`t care. I was just happy to be there at that moment. Watching a painting being born on a plain white surface was almost like magic; after a while, the colors and shapes would suddenly come together and form something beautiful. Or, in Rin`s case, something extraordinary.**

"Hisao, can you add more yellow to this?"

"You`re using an awful lot of yellow, there."

**Again, Rin paused to think about this.**

"… Yes, I suppose you`re right."

**I guess it doesn`t seem like very much from an artist`s point of view.**

"So, what exactly are you painting?"

**Rin turned around for a minute, staring blatantly at the sky.**

"… That."

**She nodded her head towards the sun. Now I understood what she was talking about the other day. This must`ve been the same bench she was sitting on in the park a while ago. Maybe it was that experience that gave her inspiration.**

"You`re painting the sun?"

"Yes."

"Is this about that time you were eating skittles alone on a park bench?"

"Yes, it is. That`s why I needed the sun to be out."

**Everything fit into place. One more piece of the puzzle.**

"Do you like skittles, Rin?"

"Only the yellow ones. They taste like lemons."

"What about the orange ones?"

"Oranges taste better when they`re oranges, I think."

**I smiled at her.**

"What do you think the sun tastes like, Hisao?"

**I had to think about this one.**

"I have no idea."

"Do you think it`s made out of skittles?"

**I looked up there and imagined a large ball of melting skittles in the place of the sun.**

"Maybe."

**I looked at her painting. It was very faint, but I think I saw a small white "s" in the middle of Rin`s sun.**

"I`m sure that it tastes like whatever you think it tastes like."

"Wanna go check?"

**I laughed again.**

"Nah. I think I like it here."

"Me, too."

**Rin smiled her nice little smile, giving me that same rewarding feeling I felt last time. I couldn`t help but grin. That smile of hers was definitely better than any other reward I`ve ever gotten. It gave me a reason to be… a reason to live.**

"Hey Rin, let`s buy some skittles on the way back. I`ll sort out the yellow ones for you."

"Okay. But who`s going to eat the rest of them?"

"Maybe we can add them to the sun."

"But Hisao, that`s impossible."

"I don`t think so."

"You don`t?"

"Rin, after meeting you, I don`t think anything`s impossible."

"Really? Then do you think I can finally slam a revolving door?"

**You know what? If it`s anyone, I think she can do it.**

Thanks again for reading! I really hope you enjoy these as much as I enjoy writing them. More soon, possibly! :3


End file.
